Oh boy, Roy
by ForgetfulMind26
Summary: Riza has a bad memory pop up in her dream and Roy is there to "comfort" her.  RizaRoy   Post-Brotherhood


A|N: I own none of the characters seen in this story. I randomly thought up this idea and it spiraled into this. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Letting out a slow sigh, Riza's finger slowly laid gently against the trigger of her. It was a new 55mm, with a scope as clear as the sky. It was aimed directly at an Ishvalan's head, ready to go off when the time came. Taking a few quick glances above and around the scope she already had three lined up right after this kill. She waited, silently her eyes fixed on this man. Her breathing was steady, never holding her breath, that only made her aim worse, she had to keep a slow and calm breathing pattern.<p>

With the quickness of lightening she quickly shot the man, extracted the cartridge, aimed and fired again. Once more and she was done. Sliding the scope away from her eye she spotted the Amersits soliders start to file in one by one being led by no other than Roy Mustang. As she slowly started to switch to a different location she heard a noise behind her. She quickly placed her hand on her handgun but was too slow and knife came right upon her neck.

The knife shock frantically against her neck, she could feel it brush against her and quickly lifted her hands to show the man she wasn't armed. He finally began to speak, "You are scum..We have done nothing to you. Nothing at all and you come and kill our people. You rob them of their precious and innocent lives, for what..?"

Riza did not respond.

"Didn't you hear me? For what?"

Riza took his moment to catch him off guard. She quickly slipped her arm up and elbowed the man in the gut. Narrowly escaping the blade and spinning around she dropped to one knee and in one fluid motion shot the man directly in the head.

As the man fell to his knees she watched the slurry of brain matter and blood spray into the air. As her vision refocused on the man she heard a loud scream. Her eyes darted up as she spotted a young girl wearing ripped and torn clothes quickly run to the man's side. "Brother!" The girl clung to the man's clothing and tugged at it furiously as she sobbed uncontrollably. After a few seconds the girl looked at Riza and Riza felt as if someone had just shot her.

The look in the girl's eyes was a mixture of fear and sadness. Her brother had just been killed right in front of her. And as Riza looked closer, she saw sprinkles of blood on the girl's clothing. Fresh blood. The girl finally spoke up, "Please..Don't hurt me. Please! I am sorry!"

Riza's hands dropped to her side, the gun barely in her hand as Riza's whole body went numb. She could hear the screams of Ishvalan's behind her and countless numbers of explosions behind her. Closing her eyes tight she started to tremble. She was in hell. This was hell.

Opening her eyes she was now staring at a white ceiling. Shifting slightly she felt a cool mattress beneath her. Her hand, still trembling, rose to her head and lay gently against her eyes. She let out a slow sigh, and could feel her throat start to tighten. Before she knew it she was crying, silently, ever so silently. Her quiet gasps must not have been quiet enough because she soon felt a warm hand on her arm and giving it gentle squeezes.

"Riza.."

His voice was so gently and sweet, which only made her cry even more. Before she knew it her back was being raised off of the bed and she was being pulled into a tight hug. She buried her head into his shoulder and slowly started to gain composure over herself. Her eyes still pressed against his shoulder she finally began to speak.

"It..it..s..s..just..I.."

She felt his hand rub up and down her back.

"I'm so-..sorry.., Roy..I.."

His hand rose and placed gently on top of her head. He said nothing, but nothing needed to be said. She knew he understood what happened. They had been so frequent lately, these horrible memories resurfacing out of nowhere. Work was stressful, of course given the job, but this was extremely unsettling.

"I have them too you know.." Roy replied. "Well..had.."

Riza slowly lifted her head from his shoulder and looked him the eyes. Those beautiful brown eyes. He looked tired as hell, his hair every which way, but those eyes spoke pages and pages of compassion and understanding towards her. That's all she needed, but she was curious. "Had..?"

Roy's hands moved from her head and dropped down to the side of her face. He gently caressed her cheek then dropped his hand down to her side, playing with a stray strand at the corner of her top. "It wasn't easy..making the decision I did.."

"Mm.." Riza's eyes narrowed slightly, starting to understand, "It wasn't.." She agreed.

"But..we can't have a blind Fuher..it felt right at the time. It feels right but from time to time, I feel as though I betrayed those boys.." Roy's voice kept getting quieter and quieter as he spoke to her, almost fading with the waining doubt he had.

"But then I reminded myself of my goal, what I wanted to accomplish," he hesitated and his eyes finally met with her's, "What I did..and I don't feel so bad.." He gave her a slight smile, "It's easier said than done but you can't let the past take over what you are now. No matter how horrible it was, it is something you can't undo, you just have to move on."

Riza nodded still feeling a little shook up from the dream. Her eyes drifted away from him, "Alright..we should get back to sleep, we have to get up in about an hour.." As she began to lay down, Roy quickly grabbed her arm. She stopped and turned to look at him, and within moments he was on her.

His lips were placed gently on hers. His hand was still gripping the arm he had grabbed while the other one was sliding to the back of her neck. She felt her heart race and lovingly kissed him back. For a man so scorn he certainly was extremely gentle, but only with her, only when they were like this.

Only when they were so close they breathed in sync, only when they were on the same wavelength. In each other's heads, not one calling the shots but both working together to give each other the best possible experience.

His hands trailed up her back and gently felt over the scars on her back. She was always so sensitive about them, but when he touched them, she felt safe. He may have been the one to put those scars there, but he had done such a favor of lifting that burden off of her shoulder she couldn't help but love him.

Suddenly her arms flew up and wrapped themselves tightly around his torso. They loosened slightly as one trailed down his back while the other moved along his side. She placed kisses all over his neck as he slowly grinded himself against her. Her hand finally reached the top of his boxers, she had grown tired of the foreplay and was ready for the real deal. She gave a slight tug giving him the signal she was ready and he quickly went to work.

She felt him lift his arms leave her body and watched as he pulled off his boxers. She felt his hands trail up her bare legs and quickly take off her shorts and panties. She watched as he turned her panties into a slingshot and shot them across the room.

"Don't lose those!" She yelled. But when his attention turned back to her, her eyes widened slightly. ".I..." The look he was giving her was full of lust and a powerful lusting at that. She placed her arms behind her on the mattress and pushed herself to an upright position. She started to back away from him but he quickly grabbed her legs and dragged her against his body.

Her eyes trailed over his body. From his cute mustache, to his amazing and rock hard abs he was an astonishing man to look at and she knew he enjoyed looking at her. Though she was still clothed from waist up, she could feel his eyes becoming gazing at her body. Their eyes finally met and within seconds they were kissing and groping at each other's bodies feverishly. Hands on backs, arms, legs, butts, chest, hair, everywhere. They grabbed, dragged, traced and held every corner of each other's bodies until finally Roy finally entered her.

A quick gasp escaped her lips and she could feel her face become hot. Her eyes shut tight as he began to sway back and forward trying to find a pace that she seemed to enjoy. As soon as he got a steady pace her arm flew up and lightly clawed at his back, giving him the signal. Her eyes opened and she looked up to see him staring directly at her. She gave him a quick smirk and slightly arched her back, allowing him to slip in even deeper.

"Uhn..." She muttered as sensations crawled and danced up her spine. She could feel her arms start to get goose bumps from the overwhelming pleasure she was receiving, but now it was time to repay the favor. She quickly grabbed him and pulled him down to her. She gave him a quick kiss them quickly flipped spots so that she was on top.

His hands slid down her athletic frame then rested on her hips. Her hands made their way to his chest. Her fingers spread out as she balanced herself. Riza slowly began to rise and lower herself onto him. She couldn't help but let out a quiet moan every once in awhile. She could feel Roy's muscles start to stiffen and flex beneath her. Biting down hard on her lip she moaned slightly as she leaned back and pumped herself faster against him. As moans and grunts started to escape Roy's mouth she only felt herself become more encouraged to please him.

But, unfortunately she wasn't winning this battle. Roy's arms flew up from her sides and grabbed her arms. Riza's eyes shot open and stared down at Roy as she became incapable of moving. He slowly sat up, still holding her arms. As he became parallel with her, he loosened his grip on her arms and motioned them so that they wrapped around him. She felt him push her back on her backside and every motion he made was felt deep inside of her and caused her to eagerly chew on her bottom lip. He was now towering over her, breathing a little heavily then started to plow into her.

She moaned and dragged her fingertips up and down his back with ever thrust that hit her. After a few thrusts she could feel her breathes becoming shorter and shorter, along with her body starting to tense up. She could feel Roy becoming tense as well and noticed that his cheeks were starting to become red, he was getting close and she was ready.

"..Roy.." Riza was barely able to get his name out, her breathes were becoming so scarce.

"Riza.." He replied, "I.."

Riza merely nodded as she knew he was almost there. One hand removed itself from his back and found its way to his face. It slowly slid down his cheek, and then ran through his hair. It finally landed on his shoulder and gripped it tightly as she felt herself reach her climax. Her toes curled and her mouth opened wide as she left out a final moan. Their climaxes both collided and Roy crashed down on top of her. Luckily she had dealt with catching him times before, so this wasn't as harmful as if could be.

Her arms wrapped around him and embraced him for a few moments before plopping down beside her. Her chest rose and fell as she tried to catch her breath.

_RIIIIINNNNG_

Both Riza and Roy's eyes darted straight towards the phone, and then connected back towards each other. They were both still trying to catch their breath but Roy's arm quickly shot out and grabbed the phone.

"Hello." He spoke quickly then turned the transmitter away from his mouth, keeping the receiver close to his ear.

His eyes never left Riza as he stay in the very position they ended at.

"I'll be there shortly." He quickly hung up the phone then looked back at Riza.

His hand reached down and gently moved a few blond strands away from her face.

She flashed him a grin and he grinned back. He slowly pulled out and lay beside her, as they both laughed.

"He knew..he had to know.." Riza said in between breathes, "It was Havoc..I could tell by your face.."

"He won't ever let me live this one down.." Roy said, his hand over his eyes as he laughed.


End file.
